


Ruby Rose, Breeder Extraordinaire

by Stormage_dark_lord



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Come Inflation, Everyone except Ruby is hung, F/F, F/M, First Time, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Master/Slave, More tags to be added, Multi, Muscles, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Prostitution, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Sweat, There is no realism, Tongue Bath, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Very large dicks, all the way through, biology is just a suggestion, everyone is too horny for plot to happen, little bit of plot, only smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormage_dark_lord/pseuds/Stormage_dark_lord
Summary: A reverse harem starring none other than Ruby Rose!
Relationships: Ruby Rose (RWBY) & Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	1. Introductions

_ A camera starts recording, and a girl in a red cape walks into view, smiling as her silver eyes gleam, _ “Hi, I’m Ruby Rose, and if you’re watching this, you’re probably new!”  _ She says it with enthusiasm and a giggle,  _ “Yang and my dad said I should make this in case somebody shows up on our doorstep really confused,”  _ she laughs again, _ “it’s silly, I know, but who knows.”  _ The camera shakes, and few locks of golden hair briefly come into view, _ “anyways! I’m gonna explain how things work around here,”  _ she reaches dramatically out of view of the camera and pulls a whiteboard into view, three figures already drawn on it, _ “we are on Remnant, that’s what we call our cozy little planet, and on this wonderful world, we have three types of people, kinda,”  _ she smiles awkwardly as a gloved hand appears and shakes disapprovingly,  _ “sorry, ignore that! So, there’s men,”  _ she points to the first figure, which is a crude drawing of a naked man, _ “women,”  _ she points to the second figure, which seems identical to the first, except for a pair of breasts, _ “and breeders,”  _ she points to the third, a naked figure with breasts and no penis, _ “that’s me! To super simplify, because I’m not a doctor, I’m basically a baby making machine, hence the name,”  _ she smiles happily at this,  _ “instead of getting a penis and vagina, I just have the second, with some improvements,”  _ she flips the whiteboard over, and points at a much better drawing of a female reproductive system, _ “with most women, their ovaries are set with the amount of eggs they have from the moment they’re born, but a breeder’s ovaries are more like testicles, we pump out eggs until the day we die,”  _ she rubs her head as a female voice chastises her from off camera, _ “sorry, I’m getting dramatic,”  _ Ruby clears her throat and continues, _ “anyways, along with being eternal baby makers, we also grow babies in a ninth of the time,”  _ she rubs her belly and giggles,  _ “I can’t imagine having to be pregnant for nine months, it sounds terrible.”

“Ruby, you’re getting off topic.”  _ This time the female voice is clearer, and Ruby blushes. _

“Sorry, Yang,”  _ she clears her throat again,  _ “so, that’s all really neat, but, it’s a kinda rare thing to happen, like, it’s a big deal when a breeder is born,”  _ she flips the whiteboard, and there’s a new drawing, a roughly drawn planet with the number five above it, _ “I was one of five born fifteen years ago, and it’s been between four and six every year since.”

“Thank you for the math, Ruby, but get to the good stuff already,”  _ the other voice, who must be Yang, says. _

“Yeah, yeah. So, back to being a really efficient baby maker. Along with all the positives, there’s also some negatives, kinda, not really,”  _ she keeps correcting herself, her blush growing,  _ “you see, breeders go through heats, it’s the only time we get pregnant, and they’re random. But even when we aren’t in heat, our libido is super high, so high in fact,”  _ she turns around and drops her pants, before bending over to show off the massive dildo shoved in her pussy and the buttplug in her ass, _ “this is the only way I get through the day without getting dicked down by my sister, or my dad, or my uncle-“

“Ruby, explain that.”

“Oh, right!”  _ Ruby straightens up and faces the camera once more,  _ “breeders have a secondary quality to them, if we aren’t being satisfied, we become irresistible to men and women alike, which means getting filled with thick, juicy dicks until I’m dripping with cum and-“  _ she starts drooling, and Yang’s hand appears in frame and snaps a few times,  _ “huh, oh, right!”  _ She wipes the drool from her mouth and giggles,  _ “that means that breeders often end up in incestuous relationships. Also, it’s pretty common for breeders to wear something that bulges their pants out,”  _ she moans as she pulls the dildo out, then pulls her pants up and slides the dildo down her pant leg,  _ “see? We do this so we aren’t getting, mmm, mobbed in the streets for our, ah, bodies,”  _ her entire face starts getting red, and the crotch of her pants starts getting darker,  _ “mobbed by thick, fat cocks that stretch us out,”  _ she starts fingering herself, and Yang steps into frame, the uncut head of her cock poking through the leghole of her shorts, _ “mmmm, fillings us up with loads of cum until we can’t move, ah, mmm, Yang, fix it!”  _ Yang sighs and shakes her head, before walking up to the camera and shutting it off. _

_ When it comes back on, Ruby is leaning against the wall, her belly full as large globs of cum flow out of her pussy, _ “s-so, that’s the, mmm, basics of our world, ah,”  _ she rubs her stomach again and smiles, _ “maybe I’ll make another one of these, mmm, if I, ah, need to, mmm, daaaad!”  _ She whines, and a hand covers the camera before it shuts off. _


	2. Team RWBY's Discovery

Ruby pulled her red cloak tighter around her as she walked through the halls of the Beacon Academy dormitories. She was training her self control at the moment, and she was regretting it. There were at least fifty students walking towards her, and she was certain they could all tell how cock hungry she was. God, they all had such big cocks, she wanted them rammed inside of her, as many as she could fit, and she wanted them to-

“No!” She whispered to herself, mustering all her energy and pushing past the mob of people. Quite a few of them gave her looks, but shook them off as they saw the massive packer in her pants.

Once she cleared the group, she sighed and sprinted back to her room, throwing open the door and slamming it shut behind her, “ah, ah, mmm,” she moaned quietly before climbing into her bed and fishing under her pillow for her dildo, “aha!” Ruby exclaimed as she pulled her pants down and shoved the massive cock into her empty pussy, shocking her system and making her sigh happily. She was at ease, no more being cock hungry, not for the rest of the day.

“Oh, Ruby!” Yang walked out of the bathroom, a long bulge running up to the base of her breasts from her crotch, “I thought I heard you running back,” the busty, cocky blonde stepped onto the lower bed to admire Ruby’s body, “so, how’d it go?”

“It was fine, and then I ran into a huge group,” Ruby whined, “I almost didn’t make it back.”

“Aww, poor baby sister,” Yang teased, “you need your big sis to make it better?”

“No, that’s what I’ve got this for,” Ruby slapped the base of her dildo, forcing it just a bit deeper and making her sigh happily, “and besides, what if Weiss or Blake walked in?”

“Oh, right,” Yang sighed and stepped down, “well, pull your pants up and get your packer in place, cause they said they’d be back soon anyways.”

Ruby barely had time to get her packer in place before the door swung open and the disgruntled Schnee heiress walked in, followed by a smug cat Faunus, “Blake, I swear, if you say it one more time-“

“Prove yourself, Weiss,” Blake interrupted her and casually groped her own bulge, “you talk a big game, but you won’t follow it up.”

Ruby rolled her eyes at the two. Ever since their team had formed there had been some not so quiet discussions about who was the biggest. Unfortunately for Ruby, not only did the conversations always turn her on, but she got swept into them too, “girls, give it a rest, why does it matter?”

“It’s the principle, Ruby,” Blake purred as she leaned against her and Yang’s bunk, “if you’re gonna talk big, you need to be able to show it,” she stared at Weiss and smirked, “otherwise everyone will assume you’re lying.”

“I’m not lying!” Weiss growled and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Okay, okay,” Yang stepped between the two and smiled, “there’s an easy solution, both of you drop them, and we’ll see what you’ve got going on.”

Weiss blushed and fiddled with her skirt, “or you could just take my word.”

“Nah, I’m game,” Blake started pulling her pants down, then looked at Yang and Ruby, “but you two have to get in this too.”

Ruby froze as she realized what her teammate was saying, “oh, that’s, uh, that’s fine!” She blushed and sat up, “you know, I think it’s better if we don’t, actually, you know, keep it a surprise.”

“Hmm, someone’s embarrassed, although I can’t tell why,” Blake smirked, “you’ve got a nice bulge on you, Ruby, not as good as your sister’s, but it’s good.”

“Well, Blake,” Yang stepped in to try and salvage the situation, “this feud is really between you and Weiss, me and Ruby don’t have to prove anything.”

“But it’ll be fun,” Blake purred, “a friendly dick-measuring contest.”

Ruby started drooling at the thought, “w-well, me and Yang could judge, especially cause it sounds like you guys are close in size anyways.”

“You are not going to judge my body like I’m a prize cattle!” Weiss insisted, already standing up, “if we are doing this, we are all doing it.”

“Weiss, that isn’t necessary,” Yang said, trying to settle her down, “look, this is between you two, me and Ruby do not need to get involved.”

“Yang, it’s fine,” Ruby steeled herself and smiled, “let’s just get it over with.”

“Ruby, you don’t have to-“

“Nope, I made my decision,” she jumped out of bed, joining the rest of her team in a loose circle, “but here’s the deal, Blake and Weiss have to go first.”

“Fine by me,” Blake smiled and dropped her pants, her bright red, tapered, barbed penis flopping out, half erect and growing over a pair of large, full balls, “come on, Schnee, your turn.”

Weiss blushed and slowly dropped her skirt, unleashing a long, fat cock that was already hard and throbbing, while her equally fat balls visibly churned, “th-there, see? I told you.”

“I’m impressed, Weiss,” Blake’s eyes lit up, “but let’s get some numbers in this,” she ran a finger lightly up her cock, and it sprang to full mast, “nineteen inches erect, thirteen flaccid.”

“Eighteen erect, and seventeen flaccid,” Weiss blushed and looked away.

“Aww, you’re not a grower,” Blake faked a pout, “no wonder you’re embarrassed.”

“Shut up,” Weiss blushed harder then pointed at Yang, “you next, come on!”

Yang sighed, then dropped her shorts and untucked her cock from her shirt, releasing a thick, long, and still flaccid cock, along with a massive pair of dangling balls, “seventeen flaccid,” she started stroking the base, and it sprang up quickly, the pink head emerging from her foreskin, “twenty three erect.”

“Oh,” now it was Blake’s turn to be embarrassed, “yeah, you win.”

“There, now you two can stop your petty arguments,” Yang explained, “and I am going to go make this thing go down.”

“Wait,” Weiss interrupted her, “what about you, Ruby?”

Ruby had been watching and fantasizing up ‘til now, and she snapped back to reality as Weiss said her name, “huh, what?”

“Yeah, come on, Ruby,” Blake smiled, “there’s no secrets now, show us what you got.”

“Oh, uh,” she gulped and hooked her hands in her pants, “are you sure?”

“You’re not getting out of this, Ruby,” Weiss said, “just get it over with.”

She looked up at Yang, who sadly shrugged, then nodded herself, “okay,” she took a deep breath, then pulled her pants down.

“Oh.” Blake was the first to break the silence, her eyes going wide, “you’re a breeder.”

“Wow.” Weiss’s eyes were wide as well, “that’s...wow.”

Ruby rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, “y-yeah, sorry to disappoint-“

“Are you kidding?” Blake swept in closer, a hungry look in her eyes, “this is amazing, I’ve never met a breeder before, frankly, I never thought I would!”

“Yeah,” Weiss came up behind Blake, eyeing up all of Ruby, “but, being a huntress doesn’t seem like a job for you, since your whole thing is making children.”

“Well,” Ruby chuckled, “that’s why I want to be here, so I can be more than a horny mess that lives to breed,” her eyes went wide, “as...amazing as that sounds.”

“Okay, back off, you two,” Yang pulled Weiss and Blake back, “this is a secret, okay? That means it stays between the four of us now.”

“Don't the professors know?” Weiss asked, “or at least the headmaster?”

“I was told that it would be kept from as many people as possible,” Ruby explained, “I don’t want to be a big deal, not because of this.”

“Yeah, okay,” Blake nodded and put a hand over her heart, “your secret is safe with us.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, team RWBY trudged back to their room, collapsing dramatically into their respective beds, their bodies and minds tired.

“Girls, as your leader, I can safely say that that sucked.” Ruby groaned into her pillow, “Agreed?”

“Definitely,” Weiss groaned, “who knew professor Goodwitch could be such a slave driver?”

“Who cares?” Yang sighed and pulled at her sweaty clothes, “let’s just be glad it’s done,” with a sigh she sat up, “I need a shower.” She walked into their bathroom, leaving the other three alone.

“Soooo,” Blake rolled onto her side and looked at Ruby, “I know this is an insensitive question, especially coming from a Faunus, but I have to know, what’s it like, being a breeder?”

Ruby blushed and sat up, “it’s...okay, I guess? I’m like a protected person wherever I go, my family gets taken care of too, and any kids I have aren’t actually my problem.”

“I think Blake meant on the more personal side.” Weiss explained.

“Oh, well,” Ruby blushed harder, “it’s a pain. I’m so horny all the time, I literally have to be in a constant state of pleasure or I risk getting dicked down by any passing person, and my heats are terrible, I have to hide away and suffer until it passes,” she groaned and shook her head, “but I don’t hate it. As much as I might complain, all those things are positives too. I’m always ready for sex, I always feel really good, and I get to spend random weeks pleasuring myself like there’s no tomorrow.”

“That sounds, mmm, hard,” Blake said, casually slipping a hand down her pants and stroking herself, “so, uh, not to pry, but have you and Yang...done it?”

“Yeah, loads of times,” Ruby started fantasizing, “I used to be really bad about remembering to put my dildo in, and I’d end up riding her over and over as she pumped me full of cum,” her hands started rubbing her body, “and sometimes, when I was in a really bad state, my dad would have to jump in too, mmmm!”

“Your dad, ah, too?” Weiss gasped, partially from the shock, but mostly because she started touching herself, “what about your mom?”

“She’s...not around,” Ruby panted, “but based on what, mmmm, Yang and my dad, ah, have said, she would have done the same.”

“W-wow,” Blake muttered, “what about, mmm, strangers? Have you ever just, ah, ah, let someone random take you?”

“A couple, mmm, times,” Ruby started moving her dildo in and out, her dripping wet pussy making lewd sounds, “back at Signal, mmm, there were some, ah, really nice people, they, mmmmm, helped me out.”

“D-dust,” Weiss cursed and moaned, “Ruby…” she moaned again, “ah, I’m not gonna pretend anymore, I really want to fuck you.”

“Mmmm, Weiss has a dirty mouth,” Blake purred, “but, yeah, I do too.”

Ruby nodded, stripping quickly and pulling her dildo and buttplug out, leaving her empty and wanting, “please, take me,” she moaned as she climbed down from her bed.

Wasting absolutely no time, Weiss was the first one on her, peppering her body with kisses as she removed her skirt and thrust her fat cock aimlessly between Ruby’s thighs, “ah, Ruby, I’m sorry, but you’ve been driving me crazy.”

“Mmmm, I know,” Ruby moaned as Weiss kissed up the sides of her face, “breeders do that, sorry.”

“Don't be sorry,” Blake purred in her ear, grabbing her from behind and thrusting her cock in between Ruby’s legs as well, “just fix it.”

“Hey, I was here first,” Weiss complained as Blake’s cock took its place closer to Ruby’s dripping pussy, sliding her barbed shaft against her slit, “you wait your turn!”

“Girls, mmm, please,” Ruby whined and ground against Blake’s cock, the soft barbs ever so sensually catching the lips of her pussy, “I have, ah, mmmmm, three holes, and two hands, and two feet, if you prefer,” she giggled and moaned again, “there’s plenty of me to go around.”

“Dibs on this ass,” Blake purred, still thrusting between her legs while her fingers played with Ruby’s loose asshole, “mmm, it’s not as big as mine, but it’s, ah, still nice and jiggly.” she gave it a slap, and Ruby whined.

“Then I’m going to fill this pussy,” Weiss moaned and started kissing Ruby’s neck, “I wanna see if you can take it all.”

“Oh, yes please,” Ruby started kissing Weiss back, moaning as the two girls started prodding at her entrances, “ah, please, just do it already!”

“Hmm,” Blake purred in her ear, then thrust upwards, making Ruby take a gasping breath as her cock filled her ass, “if you insist.”

“Ah, ha,” Ruby’s eyes rolled back as Blake pushed more and more inside of her, “mmmm, gooooood!”

“If you think that’s good,” Weiss shoved her cock in as well, stretching Ruby’s tight pussy, “how’s this?”

“Ahh, mmmmm!” Ruby whined and nodded her head, “good, very good!” Weiss and Blake both smiled and started thrusting, as one went in, the other came out, constantly leaving Ruby wanting, no, begging for more. She was in a constant state of almost full, and it drove her crazy, “ah, mmmm, more!”

“More?” Weiss smiled and swept Ruby off of her feet, forcing her to fall and become suspended on both of their cocks, “how’s that?”

“Ah, fuck, Weiss!” Ruby whined and pulled the heiress into a sloppy kiss, “ah, thank you, thank you!”

“Hey,” Blake purred and continued thrusting, now moving much less but knowing that Ruby was enjoying it more, “me too.”

“Yes,” Ruby moaned and craned her head back to kiss Blake as well, “fuck, please, cum in me, fill me up, I need it so badly!”

Weiss and Blake both giggled and doubled their efforts, as much as that meant when they were already completely inside of Ruby. With each desperate thrust, they both drew closer and closer to their orgasms, and Ruby got louder and louder.

Blake came first, long, warm pumps of cum that Ruby could feel traveling up her shaft and pouring into her ass. She continued thrusting while she came, letting small amounts of cum leak out and land on the floor, but most of it stayed inside and made Ruby’s belly bulge.

It took to the end of Blake’s orgasm, which was at least a minute, for Weiss to start coming, but when she did, Ruby felt it. A thick, never-ending stream of cum poured into her womb, filling her and making her bulge even more.

Meanwhile, after all the immediate pleasure had passed, Ruby was set upon by a strange feeling. It was similar to what she felt when she had her dildo in, but it was stronger. She felt...content, that was the word. She didn’t feel any hornier, she didn’t feel like begging for more, she was just content. She really liked the feeling, it was something she had never felt before, “ha, ha, you girls, are amazing, ha.” She closed her eyes and leaned back into Blake.

Weiss and Blake were feeling not so content, not because what they had just done wasn’t absolutely incredible, but because Yang had come out of the bathroom and looked like she was about to commit two murders and get away with it, “Put. Her. Down.” Weiss and Blake did exactly that, pulling out and setting Ruby gently on the ground, “Ruby, cover your ears.”

“Yang?” Ruby came down from her content high to see her sister, “what are you-?”

“Ruby, cover em!” Yang growled, not waiting for her to do so before shouting at the others, “How dare you! I can not believe you two would do something like this!”

“Yang-“ Ruby tried to interrupt.

“You’re abusing her status for your own pleasure, and that is fucked up-“

“Yang-“

“She can’t even say no when she’s like this!“

“Yang, I’m not-“

“You basically raped her!”

“Yang!” Ruby finally screamed, and all eyes were on her, “they didn’t rape me, I consented to it!”

Yang sighed, then squatted down and looked at Ruby, “Rubes, I know you think that, but you’re wrong.”

“I’m not!” She insisted, “I was in a clear state of mind, I told them it was okay, and you know what? They gave me the best feeling I’ve ever had!”

“Ruby, you’re talking nonsense-“

“Ugh, stop treating me like I don’t know things! I’m fucking content right now, Yang! I don’t feel like I need more, I’m not begging for anything else! I feel better than when I have my dildo in!”

Yang was taken aback by this, “but, that keeps you calm…”

“No it doesn’t!” It was an eye opening statement, and Ruby repeated it, “it doesn’t, it never has.” She smiled, “it was just...delaying the inevitable.”

“Ruby, what are you saying?”

“I don’t know yet,” she stood up, “but I do know that I’m okay with what happened, and I don’t need you to protect me from it.”

“Ruby, I’m your big sister, it is my job to protect you, especially because…” she trailed off and blushed.

“Because what, Yang?”

“Because you’re vulnerable! Do you know how easy it would be to get you to do anything? Just get you riled up and you’ll do whatever anyone wants, and that’s not safe!”

“Yang,” Blake put a hand on her shoulder, “Why don’t we test this, okay?” She saw the look of confusion on her face, “look, it’s pretty obvious Ruby enjoyed what just happened, and I’ll give her more,” she purred and looked at Ruby, “would you like that, Ruby?”

“Ummm,” she laughed awkwardly, “I mean, yes, but I don’t, like, need it.”

“Really?” Blake purred more and walked up to Ruby, “what if I could give you more?”

“Blake-“ Yang started to object, but Weiss quieted her.

“Like what?”

“What if I could get you fucked by anybody?”

“Ohh,” Ruby’s heart swelled, and her eyes got wide, “what’s the catch?”

“You’d be selling your body,” Blake smiled and kept her eyes locked with Ruby’s, “anybody that wants to fuck you just pays, and they can do whatever they want.”

Ruby’s eyes somehow got wider, and she nodded, “that sounds really good, but…” she sighed and pulled back, “I shouldn’t, that’s not healthy for me, at all.”

“Okay,” Blake nodded as well and turned back to Yang with a smile, “and that’s that, Ruby is clearly in complete control, despite the fact that I offered her something she wants.”

“Oh, you weren’t...serious,” Ruby sighed and sat down, “duh, of course you weren’t.”

“See?” Yang countered, “she knows she needs to say no, but she wants that so much.”

“She is allowed to want things, Yang,” Weiss came to Ruby’s defense, “if anything, it’s good that she says no, it means she has the capability to recognize something bad.”

“You all are missing the point!” Yang shouted, “it’s not about whether she can say no, she should never have to! That is why she does the things she does, that is why we are so cautious about these things, that is why she needs to be protected!”

“Yang, please,” As she had been shouting, Ruby started silently crying, “stop, please, just...stop.”

“Oh, Ruby-“

“No!” She batted away her sister’s gentle touch, “I don’t want this anymore! I never realized how much it sucked until today, and now I don’t want to go back! It’s a fucking nightmare, being horny all the fucking time, and what I have been doing for years didn’t help! I know you don’t want to admit it, but you and dad and uncle Qrow were wrong!” She grabbed her head and groaned, “I just...I just want more! I want to be able to not have to hide who I am, to embrace it, and if that means I’m selling my body, then fine!”

“Ruby, that’s not safe!”

“Why not?! I’m a huntress in training, I can protect myself!”

“But there’s a billion other problems! STD’s, pregnancy, the fact that you are selling yourself!”

“Aura, I won’t have unprotected sex during my heats, and it’s my body, so I’ll do what I want with it!”

“Okay, look,” Blake stepped in between them and sighed, “I wasn’t lying when I said I could make this happen, and if that’s what Ruby wants, then I’ll support her, but, why don’t we do a trial run first? I’ll get some clients for her, we can set prices, what is or is not okay, everything that’s necessary to make this work.”

“And while it’s not the best use of my status, I am an heiress,” Weiss added on, “I’m sure I can find a way to make the professors and staff look the other way.”

Yang looked between them all, then sighed and stormed over to her bed, laying down and shrugging, “fine, whatever, do what you want, but I’m not gonna protect you if this goes south.”

Ruby, on the other hand, was smiling, “okay, so, prices?”

“One hundred Lien base price, I think,” Blake said eagerly, “or something of equal value, school work, et cetera.” She pulled out her scroll and started tallying things up, “you’ll get most of the profits, because it’s your body, so...ten percent each for me and Weiss?”

“Twenty,” Ruby corrected, “if you’re gonna support me through this, you deserve at least that much.”

“Okay,” Blake smiled and nodded, “so, what are your limits?”

“I, uh, I don’t really know,” Ruby rubbed her head awkwardly, “I’ve only really dabbled in vanilla stuff, so…”

“That’s okay, we’ll start with that, if someone wants more, we’ll run it by you, and charge them extra.”

“So, who are you thinking for your first pick?” Weiss asked, also on her scroll as she had an intense conversation with someone on the other end, by the looks of how fast her fingers were moving.

“Well…” Ruby giggled, “we’ve got some nice people right across the hallway.”

“That’ll definitely work,” Blake smirked, “I happen to have some leverage on Pyrrha for reasons that I won’t disclose, and I’m sure she’d be willing to be a client.”

“And Jaune is still obsessed with me,” Weiss commented, “I can work something out with him.”

“Okay,” Ruby smiled, “this is...this is really good.” She stood up and embraced the two of them, “thank you, I mean it.”

“Of course, Ruby,” Blake nodded before smirking again, “but, if you really want to thank us…”

“As many times as you two want,” Ruby moaned and pulled them both to Weiss’s bed, where they became a mass of passionate love.

Yang, meanwhile, groaned and covered her head with her pillow, trying to imagine how this could get any worse.


	3. A Lancaster Trial

Ruby stared blankly at her notes, unable to focus on anything. After her decision to become Beacon’s first prostitute (as far as she knew, anyways), any time spent around other people was miserable. She had made the immediately regrettable decision of not using her dildo anymore, which, while she stayed relatively calm, affected everyone around her more.

It was subtle, pants bulged out a little more, skirts tented out a lot more, eyes kept glancing in her direction but not necessarily at her. Everyone could tell there was something different, but no one knew what.

The bell finally rang, and while the rest of the class let out silent cheers of freedom for the day, Ruby just sighed and slumped forward, her face bright red.

“Hey, Ruby,” Blake gently grabbed her shoulder, “you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” she groaned, “just, seeing how I affect people, it’s...ugh.”

Blake nodded, trying to be understanding, “well, we’re done with classes for the day, so if you want…” she left the question open, but Ruby understood.

“Really quick, I’ve gotta work on this assignment,” Ruby said with a smile, her blush lessening as she sat up and grabbed her books.

The two rushed ahead of Weiss and Yang, intent on getting to the room as fast as possible. They made it there in plenty of time, but a black glyph kept them from entering, “Weiss!” Blake growled and pulled at the door, while the smug heiress slowly walked towards them.

“Nice try, you two, but Ruby has her first client today, and we have to get her ready,” she smiled and bowed, “you’re welcome.”

“Awww,” Ruby whined, “fine, who is it?”

“Jaune, obviously,” Weiss ushered them all inside, then immediately started rummaging through Ruby’s clothes, “now, we need to make you more presentable and appealing, so strip down, we’ll try some outfits out.”

“Wait, what?” Ruby asked, “what’s wrong with what I’m wearing now?”

“Nothing, but you can do better,” she responded while pulling out a red dress, “like this, you’ll look amazing in it.”

“Not to ruin your game of dress up before it begins, but Jaune’s a simple guy,” Blake commented, “he doesn’t need a dolled up girl.”

“He might not need one, but he wants one,” Weiss smirked and looked over her shoulder, “why do you think he fawns over me?”

Blake shrugged and sat on Yang’s bed, “well, I can’t argue with that. So, makeup?”

“Something simple, just lipstick, maybe some blush,” she shrugged and pulled out some more fancy clothes that Ruby had been hiding away, “Ruby’s cute, she doesn’t need a lot.”

“Why don’t you just put her naked outside of Jaune’s door,” Yang snarked, “since you’re treating her like a whore?”

This earned her a scowl from everyone else, but Ruby was the one to speak up, “well if you don’t like it, then you can go,” she turned back to Weiss, “so, what about...underwear?”

“Depends,” Weiss smiled and turned around, “how much do you want to tease?”

She nodded her head back and forth, then held up her hand, her fingers barely apart, “just a little bit.”

“Okay, do you own anything lacy?”

“Uhh, no,” Ruby blushed, “but I’ve got a pair that’s open on the bottom.”

“Yeah, that’ll work,” Weiss nodded, “start trying outfits on, once you’ve decided, get in the shower.”

“Okay.”

While Ruby busied herself with that, Yang seemed to finally have enough, and left.

“Hey, I’m gonna talk to her really quick,” Blake said, “call if you really need me.”

“Got it.”

Blake followed Yang out of the room, running up to her and grabbing her by the arm, “Yang-“

“Don't even start, Blake,” Yang shoved her hand away, “you want to turn my sister into a whore, fine, but fucking leave me out of it.”

“That’s not what’s happening, and you know it-“

“Don't tell me what I know!” Yang wheeled around, her eyes red and blazing with anger, “I practically raised Ruby! I know her better than she knows herself!”

“Yang, that’s ridiculous,” Blake sighed, “look, I get that you’re upset, but treating us all like shit because of it does not help.”

“Hmph,” Yang balled her fists, then turned back around and walked off.

Blake watched her walk off, then shook her head and returned to the room.

It was only slightly better there. Weiss and Ruby were making out on the floor, their clothes all but discarded, “hey!” Blake stomped up to them, pulling a very bashful Weiss off of Ruby, “what did you decide on?”

“The, umm, the dress,” Weiss mumbled, “R-Ruby, go shower.”

“Y-yeah,” Ruby stayed lying on the ground, her eyes filled with lust, “give me a second.”

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


A second had turned into much longer, but Ruby was finally standing outside of Jaune’s door. According to Weiss, Jaune was supposed to be alone, so all Ruby had to do was knock. So why couldn’t she?

This what she wanted, she felt in her heart and soul, but something was staying her hand. Was it nerves? Or maybe she didn’t want to disappoint? She wasn’t sure, but she had been standing out there for far too long, so, with a deep breath, she knocked on the door, then stepped back.

The door opened slowly, revealing a flustered Jaune in his normal clothes, “oh, R-Ruby, hey.”

Ruby smiled warmly and put on a sultry voice, “hey, Jaune,” she could feel her heart beating a mile a second as she asked, “can I come in?”

“Oh, right!” He stepped out of the way and gestured for her to walk in, his eyes wandering everywhere except on her, “the rest of the gang is out, so, it’s just us.”

“Well, that is what you paid for,” she tried to make a joke, but just ended up blushing as her heart raced faster.

“Y-yeah,” he closed the door, then leaned against it and sighed, “can I say something, before we start?”

“Of course.”

“I, uh, I don’t know how to put this delicately, but, I didn’t expect this, not from you anyways.”

“Who were you expecting, my sister?” This time her joke was genuine, and her quickened heartbeat calmed, “or maybe the lovely lady in white that is my partner?”

“Well…” he sighed, “sorry.”

“Don't be sorry,” she walked up to him, gently pinning him against the door and smiling upwards, “they’re amazing, but I’m the slut,” she laughed again, a twinkle in her eye.

“Ah, you shouldn’t call yourself that-“

“Why not? I’m not ashamed,” she started tracing her hands up his sides, “I chose this.”

“Oh,” his face turned bright red as she touched him, “you know, when Weiss told me what was going on, I started recognizing your influence,” he gasped as she pressed completely against him, “it’s, uh, a lot stronger up close.”

“Mhm,” she had just enough height to stand on her tiptoes and kiss him on the neck, leaving a red lipstick mark, “you wanna get started, big boy?” She purred and let her hand touch his crotch, feeling up his sizable bulge.

“Y-yeah,” Jaune took a deep breath, “so, I’m gonna be honest, I’ve never done this, and-“ he stopped as Ruby pulled him down into an actual kiss, her eyes shining brightly.

“Mmm, I’ll take the lead then.” She moaned as she broke the kiss, then pulled him to the nearest bed, “let’s start with getting you out of those clothes.” She grabbed the base of his hoodie, pulling upwards and admiring his body, “mmm, look at all that muscle,” she stroked his chest, then kissed it, leaving another lipstick stain, “you can’t even tell under that baggy hoodie.”

Jaune blushed and stammered out, “well, you know, element of surprise.”

Ruby laughed and kissed his chest again, “well, consider me surprised,” she dropped a hand to touch his, while the other wandered over his chest, “hey, why don’t you put those hands to work?”

“Oh, sorry,” with shaking hands, he wrapped his arms around her back, poorly mimicking her movements as he worked his way up to her dress straps, “like this?”

“Yeah, now all you have to do,” she pulled him down and whispered in his ear, “is take it off of me.”

He nodded and did exactly that, pushing the straps down her arms and letting the dress fall loose. With more confidence, he started teasing the dress down, until it passed her chest.

“Oh, find something you like?” She giggled as he stared at her chest, the half-cup, black bra barely hiding her breasts, “you can touch them, if you want.”

“Okay,” he abandoned the dress, leaving it hanging around her waist, and started gently massaging her breasts, “they’re...really soft.”

“Hehe,” she giggled again, then pulled him down into another kiss, “can you take my bra off, or should I?”

“Umm, better safe than sorry,” he moaned into the kiss, “can you do it?”

“Of course,” she reached back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall away before pulling him closer, their chests pressing together, “how’s that feel?” She asked while covering him in kisses, “my soft breasts pressed against your chest,” he mumbled something, but she wasn’t really listening, “I can press them against other things too.”

“I...I’d like that,” his pants were straining from his cock, “if you’re okay with it, I mean.”

“I am more than okay with it,” she smiled and pushed him back to standing, before grabbing his pants and quickly undoing them, “oh, wow,” she gasped as she looked at his underwear, practically being torn off by his cock, “let’s free this big boy.”

“It’s really not that big,” he blushed and rubbed his head as Ruby pulled his underwear off too, “I’m the smallest of my siblings.”

Ruby eyed up the thick cock in front of her. Jaune was right, it wasn’t actually very long, maybe twelve or thirteen inches, but it was thicker than her arm, and the massive balls hanging below it only added to her excitement, “I’m gonna need you to introduce me to your siblings then,” her eyes were wide as she stood up and removed her dress, leaving her in her panties that showed off her dripping wet slit, “sit down, let me treat you like you deserve.” She waited for him to sit, then got on her knees, wrapping as much of her breasts as she could around his cock.

He tensed up, but relaxed as soon as she started moving up and down, “that, mm, feels really good.”

“Oh, then you’ll love this,” she smiled before giving his cock a long lick, coating it in spit that only aided the titjob. As she reached the tip, she scooped up some precum, and nearly came then and there. The taste wasn’t anything special, but the experience put her body into overdrive, “ah, mmm,” she started licking with more fervor, moving her whole body as she did so, “oh, mmmmm!”

“Ah, Ruby,” Jaune moaned as well, the feeling something he wasn’t at all used to, “mmm, s-slow down, you’re gonna make me-“ he stopped talking as he started cumming, long, thick spurts that poured down his cock and coated Ruby in his creamy cum.

His orgasm didn’t stop her, though. If anything, it made her go harder, her only goal to milk his cock dry. She wrapped her lips around the tip, letting the rest of the cum poor down her throat as she transitioned smoothly into a blowjob. Her head bobbed up and down, taking more and more of his cock effortlessly. Not having a gag reflex wasn’t a trait of breeders (at least, she didn’t think so) but it definitely helped when everyone around her was hung.

“Ah, R-Ruby, please,” he gasped and tried to push her away, “mmm, sensitive, it hurts!”

That knocked enough sense into her that she pulled back, her eyes filled with lust as she stared at his throbbing member, “so much cum,” she moaned and started fingering herself, “let me clean you up.”

“Okay, just, be gentle, I’m still recovering,” he said between deep breaths.

She didn’t wait for him to finish talking before licking up large mouthfuls of his cum, savoring the taste as she swallowed. It wasn’t salty like she expected, it was rather bland, but that didn’t make it any less addicting. She licked his cock completely clean, then giggled and sat in his lap, “Jaune,” she giggled again before kissing him and grinding slowly against his cock, “will you fuck me?”

“Umm, I don’t have any condoms…”

“That’s okay,” she kissed a path to his ear, “I want you to fill me up with your thick cum, to let you fuck me until I’m a mindless mess on your bed.”

“Oh,” he gulped, “umm, so, you want me to take charge?”

“Yes please,” she moaned, “show me why you’re the team leader, Jaune.” She yelped as he grabbed her around the waist and put himself on top, “mmm, that’s better.”

Jaune looked down at her, taking heavy breaths, “you’re sure this is okay?” He froze as Ruby grabbed the back of his head, then melted into the kiss she pulled him into.

“I’m sure,” she smiled up at him, “are you?”

“Yeah,” he kissed her again, then teased the head of his thick cock against her pussy, “I’m gonna go in.”

“Mmmm, good,” Ruby moaned, her arms wrapping around him as he pushed in, his thick cock spreading her wide, “aaaah, mmmm, more!” She pulled him down into a much sloppier kiss as he kept pushing more in, “mmm, harder!”

He did as she asked, his cock slamming into the deepest parts of her, “like this?” He asked, even though the pleasure on Ruby’s face was evident.

“Ah, yes!” She trembled and panted as he slammed against her cervix, enjoying the feeling but waiting for him to go past it and into her womb, “mmm, more, please, I want all of you!”

“I’m as far as I can go.”

Ruby shook her head, panting as she moaned, “you can go deeper, mmm, please!”

“I don’t want to hurt you-“ he yelped as Ruby pulled him down into a kiss.

“You’re not going to hurt me, Jaune,” he looked into her eyes, and there was nothing but lust in them, “you’re going to make me feel so much better.”

Jaune’s thrusts slowed, then he nodded and leaned back, grabbing Ruby around the waist and lifting her hips up, before thrusting as hard as he could into her.

She moaned and grabbed at the bed, feeling her cervix slowly give with each thrust. It took, in her opinion, far too long for him to finally push through, but when he did, she screamed in pleasure, her entire body trembling as she came. She squirted over is cock as he rammed into her womb, bulging her stomach as he finally forced it all in.

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned, “you’re so tight, ah,” Ruby’s cervix had a vice grip on his cock as it fought against his thick member to return to normal, “this is, mmm, this is so much better.”

“Ha, I, mmm, I told you,” she had barely enough energy to say that. Her orgasm had taken it out of her, and now she laid limply on the bed, her eyes half rolled back and her mouth wide open as she took panting breaths.

“R-Ruby,” he groaned and started thrusting faster, “I’m...I’m gonna cum again.”

“Goood,” she moaned, “fill me up.”

With a few more hard thrusts, Jaune moaned and started cumming. Ruby’s womb slowly filled, swelling as the cum was denied release.

“Ah, Ruby,” he moaned again, staying inside of her as he leaned forward and kissed her, “you feel so good, I can’t stop.”

“Hehe,” she was lost to her own pleasure, barely recognizing that he spoke and barely able to respond, “so much.”

Eventually, after Ruby’s womb had swelled, Jaune pulled out, allowing her cervix to snap shut and trapping the cum in almost completely. He fell to the side, tired and smiling, while Ruby basked in the moment, a trickle of cum leaking out of her, “that was, really good, Ruby,” he looked over at her, “could we...do this again?”

She wanted to say yes, every part of her body screamed to say yes, but her mind refused. Because the path she had started down was one where she couldn’t have this without getting something in return, “only if you pay for more,” she smirked as he frowned, “what? You paid for this, remember?”

“Yeah,” he sighed and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, “yeah.”

~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Ruby returned to her room with a deflated belly and a content smile on her face, only to be bombarded by questions from Weiss and Blake.

“How was it, was it okay?”

“Do you want to do more immediately, or do you want to wait?”

“Did you get treated well, we’ll charge more if you aren’t?”

“Did anything happen that you think is worth more?”

“Girls, please,” Ruby laughed and pushed past them, jumping into her bed and laying down, “it was good, as soon as possible would be nice, Jaune was a gentleman but that’s a good idea, and no nothing happened like that,” she sighed happily, “I’m going to go to sleep, I’m tired, and I never got to work on my assignment, so I have to get up early tomorrow for it.”

“Actually,” Weiss smiled and grabbed Ruby’s bag, producing a fully completed paper, “I took the liberty of doing it for you, and I made sure to write it like you would, spelling mistakes and all.”

Ruby sat up and stuck her tongue out, “thank you, but you didn’t have to-“

“Well, we were actually talking, and we decided we’re going to help you with your work, since you’re spending some time doing this,” Blake explained, “of course, we aren’t going to do everything for you.”

“You two,” Ruby smiled, then wiped her eyes as tears started to form, “you’re doing so much for me already, and now this?”

“It’s worth it,” Weiss said, “seeing you like this makes it worth it, and honestly, at least I’ve been doing your homework for you for weeks anyways.”

“That is not true at all!” Ruby crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out farther, “all I asked was for you to double check.”

“Yeah, and how many do you normally get wrong?” Weiss laughed and sat on her bed, “you’re not good at homework, and that’s okay, your test scores absolutely make up for it.”

“Darn right,” Ruby smiled, “solid B student my entire life.”

“Well, now you’ll be a little bit better,” Blake jumped up into her bed, and for the first time, Ruby noticed Yang was missing.

“Hey, where’s Yang?”

“She’s been gone all day,” Blake sighed, “I don’t know, I tried looking for her, but…”

“She’s probably just blowing off steam,” Ruby said, not entirely convinced herself, “she’ll be back by morning,” she laid down and closed her eyes, “goodnight.”

“Yeah, goodnight, Ruby.”

“Goodnight.”

As the three were whisked off to dreams, the fourth snuck into the room opposite theirs, grabbing the blond that slept there and whisking him away, her intentions anything but pure.


	4. Cereal with Extra Milk

“I am impressed miss Rose, the quality of your work is improving,” professor Goodwitch said, handing back Ruby’s paper with a red A at the top, “despite your grammatical mistakes, it is still a well written paper.”

Ruby took the paper back with a smile, nodding and trying not to look at the massive bulge that was basically resting on the table in front of her, throbbing and begging for her to touch it, “thank you, professor.”

Professor Goodwitch nodded and walked off, taking her massive bulge with her and leaving Ruby wanting for more. As she tucked the paper away, she caught sight of Jaune, who was cautiously looking over at her. She smiled and winked at him, and his eyes went wide.

It wasn’t the reaction she was expecting, especially because immediately after he looked away and scooted away from her. She frowned, had she done something wrong? She had been a little dismissive at the end of their time, but she figured he understood. She’d have to talk to him later, to try and clear the air, make sure there were no hard feelings.

The bell rang, and before she could even get up to try and talk to him, he had left, and she was mobbed by Blake and Weiss.

“Okay, Ruby, I talked to Pyrrha,” Blake said in a hushed voice, “she’s available tonight, and she had some, interesting requests.”

“Also, she’s paying in assignments, so what do you have that still needs to be done?”

“Uhh, not much really,” Ruby chuckled, “just some busy work I haven’t gotten done yet.”

“Okay,” Weiss took Ruby’s bag, then smiled, “we’re gonna dress you up tonight, Pyrrha wants you to wear a lot, so you might have to borrow some of my clothes.”

“Yeah, first business expense, getting you a larger wardrobe,” Blake laughed, “also, what are we going to do to get the word out about you? Because we can’t just scream it from the rooftops.”

“Well, we could,” Ruby giggled, “how about you two think on it while I’m with Pyrrha, okay?”

“Yeah,” Weiss nodded, then grabbed Ruby’s arm, “come on, let’s start deciding what you’re gonna wear.”

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Ruby knocked on Pyrrha’s door and waited awkwardly, not used to wearing as much as she was. She felt like a dress up doll, every part except her head was covered by clothing, and most parts of her were covered by more than one piece. She would complain, but it’s what Pyrrha wanted, so she just had to bear it.

The door swung open, and the bright-eyed redhead smiled at Ruby, “hello!”

“Hi, Pyrrha,” she noticed that Pyrrha was wearing a simple dress that almost matched her own, “you look nice.”

“And you look absolutely delicious,” Pyrrha grabbed her and pulled her inside, closing the door with her foot before kissing Ruby on the lips, “I hope this isn’t too forward of me.”

“Not at all,” she giggled as the tall girl grabbed her and pulled her off her feet, and she eagerly wrapped her legs around her waist, “much better than Jaune.”

“I’m sure he tried his best,” Pyrrha said in between kisses, “now, how much are you wearing?”

“The dress, these gloves, a bra, underwear, a corset, and leggings,” Ruby informed her, “is that good?”

“Perfect,” the redhead abandoned Ruby’s lips and started kissing down her neck, “so here’s the deal, for every time you cum, you get to lose a piece of clothing, and once you’re naked-.”

“Shouldn’t it be every time you cum?” She interrupted, “not that I’ll argue with a client.”

“Oh, you don’t understand,” Pyrrha laughed and kissed Ruby’s neck more, “I’m here to serve. I would gladly pay a fortune for the privilege to please a breeder, I would toil for decades of labor for a single night with someone as extraordinary as you.”

“Wow,” she blushed bright red, “then by all means, please me.”

Pyrrha smiled and laid her down on the bed, kissing up and down her neck, “how fast can you cum?”

“It usually takes forever, if at all,” she responded with a moan, “so you’re getting your money’s worth.”

“Hmm,” Pyrrha worked a hand up to Ruby’s breasts, slowly massaging them, “can I ask something?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“What do you usually do, to cum?”

“I, uh, don’t, usually,” she blushed harder, “I just, keep going until I get tired.”

“You poor thing,” Pyrrha shook her head, “well don’t you worry, I’ll treat you well,” she worked her other hand down to Ruby’s crotch, pressing into it through the layers of clothing, “you’ll know what it’s like to cum over and over.”

Ruby started squirming under Pyrrha’s touch. She wasn’t used to this, at all. All of her experience came from massive dildos, equally massive cocks, and rarely her own fingers, not delicate fingers pressing against her, “mmm, h-hey, what are you doing?”

“Teasing you,” Pyrrha laughed a bit, “since the clothes have to stay on, I have to work through them.”

“Mmm, it feels...weird,” she whimpered and squirmed more, “but, good weird.”

“Oh?” Pyrrha pressed harder, and Ruby gasped and squirmed, “have you never done this?”

“Not really, why would I? Cocks are better,” even as she said it she didn’t believe it. A giant cock could never make her feel like she did right now, “they’re more filling.”

“Filling doesn’t mean good,” Pyrrha slipped her hand under Ruby’s dress, now pressing into the crotch of her leggings, “you’re so wet already.”

“Easier to go in that way,” Ruby mumbled, trying to stay focused as Pyrrha’s fingers worked their magic, “makes a real mess when I’m horny though.”

“Mmmm, I’m sure,” Pyrrha pulled her hand back and stuck two fingers in her mouth, “you taste, mmm, so good.”

“Gross,” Ruby tried to tease, but the longing she felt for Pyrrha’s fingers made it difficult to do so, “b-but, keep going.”

“Oh, you’re getting excited now?” Pyrrha returned her hand to Ruby’s crotch, rubbing faster and harder as she pulled Ruby up into a kiss, “so am I.”

“I can help with that,” Ruby offered, only to whine as Pyrrha sucked her lip gently, “mmmm.”

“No, it’s alright,” she insisted, pressing harder and harder, “your pleasure is all that matters right now.”

That sent Ruby over the edge, and she came through her clothes, whining loudly as she did so, “ah, Pyrrha!”

“Good girl,” Pyrrha smiled and wasted no time removing Ruby’s dress, expertly disrobing her as she came down from her orgasm, “but I thought you said it took longer?”

“It does, ah, when I do it,” Ruby moaned, “mmmm, your fingers are magic.”

She laughed and stepped back from Ruby, walking over to her dresser and rooting through the top shelf, “if you think my fingers are good, you will adore this.”

“Hmm?” Ruby sat up, only to be gently pushed back down and have something pressed against her crotch, “what are you…” she stopped as a low hum filled the air, and her face flushed red, “ah, mmmm!”

“See?” Pyrrha smiled and moved the vibrator up and down Ruby’s crotch, “mmm, just seeing you quivering with pleasure is getting me worked up,” she took a deep breath and moaned, “ah, Ruby, cum for me.”

“Ah, Ah, aaaaaaahh!” Ruby came again, much harder as she squirted across Pyrrha’s hand.

“Good, do it again,” Pyrrha pressed harder with the vibrator while unclasping Ruby’s bra, releasing her soft breasts and starting to play with them, “keep cumming for me,” Pyrrha moaned again, her eyes filled with lust, “you’re so amazing, Ruby, such a beautiful creation,” she leaned over her and kissed her passionately, letting Ruby whine into her mouth as she came again, “just being near you drives me crazy, I want to give in and pin you down, but I won’t yet. I need to please you first,” she moaned and fiddled with the corset, regretting asking for Ruby to wear so much, “please, keep cumming for me, let me bask in the experience.”

Ruby moaned and started helping Pyrrha with her corset, desperate to strip as well, “mmm, Pyrrha! You’re so good, you’re so good! Please, keep making me cum, I’ll do it for you!”

They both whined as Ruby came again, and Pyrrha sadly pulled the vibrator away so she could strip Ruby faster. The corset finally came off, and as she sank lower to remove Ruby’s leggings, she got desperate. She tore not just her leggings, but also her panties, exposing Ruby’s dripping pussy and making Pyrrha drool, “oh, you’re so amazing,” she shoved her face in Ruby’s crotch, eagerly lapping at her folds, savoring the taste of a breeder, “mmmm, cum in my mouth, Ruby!”

Ruby was barely cognizant of what was going on, the jump from pleasure to pleasure keeping her high, but she has just enough sanity to find it funny that Pyrrha said that. That was her line after all.

“Ah, yes!” Pyrrha moaned as Ruby came on her face, leaving her dripping with her juices as she finally abandoned Ruby’s pleasure, “mmm, you’re so good,” she laid across Ruby, grinding against Ruby’s crotch with her own as she kissed her, “tell me how much you want me, please.”

“Ah, t-time out,” Ruby moaned, “I need, mmm, a second.” Pyrrha was gracious enough to give her some time, but it was obvious that she didn’t want to, “h-how do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Make me cum, so good,” she panted, “I’ve tried so many times, ah, I just gave up because I couldn’t, so how do you do it?”

“I think it’s better you see for yourself,” Pyrrha, for the first time, seemed embarrassed as she removed her dress, revealing her naked body.

“Oh,” Ruby stared at Pyrrha’s crotch. Her flaccid cock was locked in a cage, with her massive, throbbing balls swaying between her legs and soaked with the juices dripping from her pussy, “that’s...unfortunate.”

“N-not at all,” Pyrrha blushed harder, “I asked for this, and it would be okay, but,” she looked at Ruby, “just being around you makes me want to rip it off and breed you.”

Ruby failed to hide how much she liked that idea, “so, no fucking?”

“I’m sorry, I wish I could, but,” she rubbed the back of her neck, “I can’t.”

Ruby nodded, “okay, well, would you like me to touch you?” Pyrrha shook her head, “why not?”

“I’m not allowed,” Pyrrha blushed.

Ruby whined, she was so close to getting what she wanted, she could practically taste the cum churning in Pyrrha’s massive balls, “who says so?”

“Mistress Valkyrie.” Pyrrha whispered.

“Hmph,” Ruby got down from the bed and grabbed Pyrrha by the balls, rubbing them as she licked up her caged cock, “well, I don’t care what Nora thinks, and I’m getting some cum out of you.” She could already feel the balls in her hands pulsing, each one nearly as large as her head, “so it’ll be our little secret, okay?”

“Mmmm, Ruby, you’ll, aaaah, you’ll get us both in trouble,” Pyrrha whined but made no attempt to actually stop her.

“No one has to know, I promise,” Ruby licked Pyrrha’s cock again and again, the taste of metal mixing with the taste of her rod, “you can pour it all down my throat, and there won’t be any evidence.”

“Mmmm, Ruby!” Pyrrha grabbed the back of her head and gave into her desires, shoving the tip of her caged cock into Ruby’s mouth as she lost the last of her restraint and started cumming.

It was like someone turned on a faucet of cum inside Ruby’s mouth, forcing a steady stream of thick, salty cum into her. She eagerly and greedily swallowed it all, her stomach filling and slowly swelling as she tried to keep it all down.

After a minute and a half of nonstop cumflow, Pyrrha finally pulled out, her balls having shrunk a bit and no longer throbbing as much. She seemed very content as she wiped the cum from her tip, removing any evidence that wasn’t forcing Ruby’s stomach to swell.

And swollen it was. When Ruby fell forward on her hands and knees, her stomach easily dragged across the floor, moving the cum around and forcing her to take a deep breath and try to keep it all in, “ah, mmm, That’s better.”

“Y-yes, it’s so much better,” Pyrrha agreed, “but, you should go before the rest come back.”

“Of course,” Ruby smiled and struggled to her feet, her stomach swaying, “maybe once you get that cage off, you’ll pay for my time again, and you can really let loose.”

“Ah, that sounds nice,” Pyrrha smiled, “I will certainly consider it.”

Ruby smiled back before groaning and walking to the door, “you can, return the clothes later, or not at all if you want.”

~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


“Holy fuck, Ruby,” Blake admired Ruby’s swollen belly with wide eyes, her fingertips dancing across the surface, “how can you keep that all in?”

“Magic?” Ruby giggled before groaning as Blake pushed a little too hard, “mmm, another breeder thing. When everyone around you is hung, your body adapts to take more, and breeders are the pinnacle of that,” Ruby smiled, “but, uh, I think once Weiss is done showering I’m gonna deal with this,” she sighed, “I’ll miss it, but I can’t just wait for it to go down normally.”

“Yeah,” Blake pulled back, then rubbed her head, “so, Weiss and I had an idea for how to get you more popular, and get some more cash.”

“Ooo, do tell,” Ruby’s eyes lit up.

“Well, you know that one stall in the girl’s bathroom, The one that everyone says to avoid? Turns out that’s cause it’s got like three glory holes, one of which goes into the guys bathroom.”

“So, charge people to get their dick taken care of,” Ruby smiled, “I’m in.”

“Okay, well, there’s a slight problem,” Blake blushed, “we don’t have a good way to advertise that yet, and it’ll be on you alone to make sure you get the money, cause we can’t stick around and do it.”

“That’s fine,” Ruby smiled, “I think twenty to fourty Lien to start, more if they want something besides my mouth,” she started getting excited, “I’ll get some pads of paper and some pens, that way it can stay anonymous.”

“Heh, you’re kinda cute when you’re excited about this,” Blake laughed and looked over as Weiss stepped out of the bathroom, topless and wearing a pair of stretchy pants that outlined her bulge, “but, you need to get cleaned up.”

“Yeah yeah,” Ruby groaned and struggled over to the bathroom, leaving Weiss and Blake alone.

“So, still nothing from Yang?” Weiss asked, sitting on her bed and running a hand through her loose hair.

“No,” Blake sighed and laid in her bed, “I’m honestly worried, she’d already been avoiding us, and now she’s disappearing after dinner and not answering her scroll?”

“She can’t still be blowing off steam.” Weiss laid down as well, “maybe we should go look for her again?”

“Let’s give it one more day,” Blake suggested, “if she’s not acting normal by tomorrow night, we’ll say something.”

“Okay.” There was a sudden knock at the door, and Weiss sat up and covered herself with her blanket while Blake got up and walked to the door, “who is it?”

“Hey, it’s Nora,” the ginger-haired girl smiled as Blake opened the door, still dripping with sweat and in her tight fitting workout clothes, which very nicely gripped her bulge, “so, rumor has it that you all are running a business featuring our favorite cape-wearing girl.”

“Rumor is true,” Blake smirked, “you willing to pay?”

“Sure, here’s five hundred,” Nora pulled some Lien from her pocket, and both Weiss and Blake were in shock, “that should cover me doing whatever I want, within reason.”

“Uh, Weiss, go ask,” Blake stared down at the Lien while Weiss hurried to the bathroom. There was a loud gasp, and then she came out just as quickly, “so?”

“Uh, yeah, that’ll be fine, but Ruby wants a safe word for that much, something to say that will make you stop immediately in case she isn’t comfortable,” Weiss explained.

“Oh, sure,” Nora smiled wider, “hey, any chance it can happen tonight?” She saw the look between Blake and Weiss, “I’ll double the pay.”

“Ruby will be right over,” Weiss smiled while Blake took the Lien, “but she might be a bit tired.”

“That’s okay, we’ve got time,” Nora turned around and smirked, “just send her over when she’s ready, she can be naked.”


	5. Thunderous Punishment

For the second time of the day, Ruby stood in Team JNPR’s room, but this time it was her and Nora alone. Nora was sitting on her bed, still dripping with sweat and only wearing a pair of pink shorts, and Ruby was standing in front of her completely naked, her belly slightly curved from the cum that she hadn’t gotten out, “you...paid an awful lot for me.”

“I sure did,” Nora was an unsettling calm, “you wanted a safe word, right?”

“Just as a precaution,” Ruby smiled, trying to get Nora to do the same, “I was thinking chrysanthemum.”

“Sounds good,” Nora stood and walked up to Ruby. Despite being a few inches shorter, she radiated with control, “you know why I want you.”

“Because I’m a breeder-“

“No.” Nora frowned and grabbed Ruby’s arm, holding her tight, “you gave my girl release, you still have her cum sitting in your stomach,” she grabbed Ruby’s waist with her other hand, pulling her closer and growling, “you need to be punished for that.”

“What?”

“Don't act dumb,” Nora sneered, “you’re going to pay for what you did, and I have just the plan for you,” she moved her hand from her waist to her head, before pushing it against her sweaty body, “you’re going to lick me clean, slave, and then I’m going to fuck you senseless, got it?”

“S-slave?” Ruby gulped and tried not to lose her mind to the musk wafting off of Nora. It was so strong, and it made her horny beyond measure.

“That’s right,” Nora growled and pushed Ruby to her hands and knees, “start cleaning, I don’t want a single drop of sweat left on me anywhere.”

Ruby gulped again, then nodded. Of all the things that could have happened today, it wasn’t the worst, and she was getting paid really well for it, “mistress Valkyrie, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure you are,” Nora raised her foot and pressed it against Ruby’s face, “clean me, and then we can talk apologies.”

Ruby nodded again, took a deep breath, and licked a line up the top of Nora’s foot. Immediately after she gagged, the salty flavor of Nora’s sweat coating her mouth in a taste that wouldn’t go away. She could already feel tears in her eyes, and she looked up at Nora, “it’s…” she couldn’t find the words to describe it, but she gagged again.

“That’s the point,” Nora sneered, “Don't worry, it gets better the higher you go.”

She nodded and steeled herself, trying not to think about it as she licked Nora’s foot clean. She didn’t give her mind to process the disgust she felt as she finished the first foot and moved on to the other, which made Nora smile just a bit.

When she finished cleaning that one, she tried to continue, but Nora held her back, “ah ah ah, why don’t you savor the taste.” She smiled wider as Ruby grimaced and shuddered, “that’s better, slave.”

Ruby took a shuddering breath, hating and loving in equal measure how Nora made her feel in the moment. She started licking up Nora’s leg, and was surprised to find Nora’s words rang true, it did taste better as she went higher. It was still salty, and her brain still shouted in disgust every time she swallowed, but it wasn’t nearly as bad.

In fact, as Ruby finished licking one of Nora’s muscular calves clean, she started to enjoy it. Not the taste itself, but the actions she took to get it. It was grueling work for very little payout, and it made her wet. Her inner thighs became slick as she worked on Nora’s other calf, and she moaned as they rubbed together.

“Mmm, someone’s enjoying themselves,” Nora smirked as her slave worked her way up her powerful thighs, “what do you love the most, slave?”

“Your body,” Ruby mumbled around her tongue, not stopping her now diligent work, “your powerful muscles, your jaw-dropping beauty, I love it.”

“What about the fat cock that you keep getting closer to?” Nora asked, earning a trembling moan from Ruby, “well, you’re going to save that for last, slave, but you can still take my shorts off to clean the rest.”

Ruby’s eyes went wide, and she reached up for the waistband of Nora’s shorts, pulling them down slowly. All she saw at first was a lightly trimmed bush of ginger hair, and then she pulled down more, and failed to suppress her shock. The part of her cock that she could see was nearly as thick as Nora’s thighs, and the farther she pulled them down the longer it got. The shorts reached her ankles before her cock was finally freed, and a powerful musk filled the air. Nora’s cock was still flaccid and drenched in sweat, the same as her massive balls, bigger than Pyrrha’s. As the scent reached Ruby she gagged, but then a sickenly sweet scent followed after, “wh-what the hell?”

“Yeah, take that scent in, slave,” Nora grabbed Ruby’s head and brought her to nearly touching her balls, so close that she could see the veins pulse and the beads of sweat drip down, “you’re gonna have to get used to it, cause you’re gonna be smelling it until you clean me,” she pushed Ruby back before turning around and spreading her ass. If her thighs could crush a man’s skull, then her ass could suffocate someone. It was Nora’s pride and joy, the fat, bouncy yet firm cheeks that she shook in Ruby’s direction, “I did lots of squats today, so I’m sure I need to get cleaned up back there.”

Ruby hesitated for only a second before burying her face in Nora’s ass, licking with fervor as the overbearing smell overtook every one of her senses. She was no longer in control of her body, she was Nora’s, completely and utterly, until such a time as Nora decided otherwise.

“Ah, fuck, I didn’t expect-“ Nora’s legs quivered as Ruby eagerly ate her ass, taking small breaks to lick her cheeks clean and pepper them with kisses, “mmm, you are a slut, fuck,” she cursed and leaned forward, able to steady herself on the bed, which only gave Ruby a better view of her rear and more access to the rest of her. She was losing control of her slave, but staying in control of Ruby, “aaaaaaah!” She quivered more as she came from her pussy, a light dribble of juices that made the air thick with the sweet scent.

“Mmm, Nora, you taste so good,” Ruby dipped lower and lapped at Nora’s pussy, overwhelming her senses as the scent became everything she knew and wanted.

“Hey, no, fuck!” Nora couldn’t argue, Ruby was godly with her tongue, drinking deep from her slit as she completely ignored the massive cock that was rising right in her reach, “ah, fuck, chrysanthemum!”

That word made Ruby stop, albeit hesitantly. She had just enough sense to know it was important, and as she removed herself from her newest addiction, she realized why, “oh, fuck, I’m sorry, mistress!” Ruby threw herself to the ground, hoping and praying and begging that Nora would only punish her lightly, “please, forgive me, I shouldn’t have-“

“Shhh,” Nora groaned and steadied herself, before turning around and looking down at Ruby with a blush and a smile, “fuck, Pyrrha could learn a thing or two from you,” she moaned and touched her cock, “normally, I’d punish a slave for disobeying, but you’re Ruby,” she smiled as Ruby looked up at her, “you’re not meant to be a slave, you’re meant to be fucked mercilessly by massive cocks,” she saw the want in Ruby’s eyes, “isn’t that right?”

“But, you paid for-“

“I paid for you, to use how I want,” Nora interrupted her, “so, I guess what I’m saying is, open wide, because I’m going to impale you on my cock.”

Ruby nodded and opened her mouth wide, already knowing it wasn’t going to be enough. She had sucked some large dicks before, but never one that she was so certain was going to pop her jaw out of place. Nora pressed the tip against her open mouth, and she strained her jaw as Nora pushed in.

To say she was surprised that her jaw hadn’t been dislocated would be an understatement. Nora’s cock filled her mouth completely, but she was fine, there was no sickening pop or horrible pain. The cock just kept going in, stretching her throat to fit its shape.

“Holy shit, Ruby,” Nora grunted and kept pushing in, watching as the girl’s body stretched around her cock, “how the fuck?”

Ruby gurgled and drooled, unable to respond but clearly eager to take more. She crawled forward as much as she could, her chest bulging and forcing her breasts out as she swallowed more and more cock.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Nora thrust forward, making Ruby gag as she struck her stomach, now filling her with half of her cock, “mmm, I wish Pyrrha could do this,” another hard thrust, and she was through Ruby’s stomach, and the breeder had no more leverage to keep herself down. She was pulled into the air, suspended on Nora’s massive cock, and couldn’t imagine wanting to be anywhere else, “fuck, I’m going to go all the way through you.”

Ruby’s eyes went wide. She suddenly wanted to be anywhere else. She raised her arms and grabbed Nora’s cock, trying to push herself off, but Nora just grabbed her arms and started pulling. The cock was pushing further, working its way through her and to its inevitable goal. It felt like her guts were being rearranged to make way for the intruder, and Ruby gurgled and braced herself as she felt it press against her asshole.

“Deep breath, Ruby, you’re about to be my cocksleeve,” Nora grabbed her under the arms and pulled hard while thrusting, and they moaned together as Nora’s cock popped out the other end and Ruby came, her body going limp, “ah, you’re not done yet,” Nora started moving her back and forth, fucking Ruby’s entire body, “not until I cum!”

That would end up taking twenty minutes. Twenty long minutes of Ruby’s body being mercilessly used to masturbate with. Twenty long minutes of Ruby discovering a new fetish that she didn’t even know was a thing before now, and compounding that with five orgasms that shook her body and made Nora fuck her faster.

When she finally did cum, it was nothing exciting, not compared to the full body fuckfest Ruby had been subjected to. She didn’t even cum inside of Ruby, instead pulling her to the base of her cock and blasting the other wall with her seed, “ha, finally, fuck,” Nora moaned and started getting soft, dropping Ruby to the ground and letting her cock shrink inside of her until she could pull out with a wet pop, “you okay, Ruby?”

Ruby nodded, using a shaky hand to touch her asshole and confirm that it was in fact gaped wide open. It was going to take days of aura healing to get it back to normal, but she didn’t mind too much, “wish you’d asked first, but it’s okay.”

“Sorry,” it was the first time she had heard Nora apologize, “I get in a weird mood when I’m horny, I wouldn’t normally do that.”

“It’s fine,” Ruby groaned, “but, uh, you’re gonna have to carry me back, because my legs refuse to work.”

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Nora bent down and effortlessly scooped her up, “so, is this gonna cost me as much the next time?”

“I’ll work something out with Weiss and Blake,” Ruby smiled up at her, “but if you want to fuck my entire body again, you’re paying more.”

“Hmph, figures,” Nora smirked, “we’re friends and you can’t even give me a discount.”

“That’s right,” Ruby looked over at Weiss and Blake as Nora carried her into her room, “hey, girls, I’m back.”

“Any reason Nora’s carrying you?” Weiss asked.

“She can’t move her legs,” Nora explained, “uh, where should I put you?”

“Weiss’s bed.”

“Alright,” Nora did so, then smiled over at Blake, “so, Blake-“

“No refunds, no discounts unless Ruby says so, all sales are final,” Blake looked up from her book, “any other questions?”

“No,” Nora frowned and walked to the door, “actually, do you want me to spread the word?”

“If you want,” Blake nodded as Nora left, then got up and went to tend to Ruby, “what did she do to you?”

“Used me like a cock sleeve,” Ruby sighed happily, “I’m thinking that costs double the current price, and we need to institute a large cock tax.”

“Wait, she fucked you...all the way through your body?” Weiss moved to take a look at Ruby’s gaping hole, “I have so many questions, and most of them are about how you are still alive.”

“Hey, we don’t look a gift horse in the mouth,” Ruby rolled on her side, pulling Weiss into her arms, “and I’m too exhausted to think anyways.”

“Okay, well, goodnight, Ruby,” Blake kissed her on the cheek.

“G’night.”

As they fell asleep one by one, their missing teammate once again snuck into the room opposite, but this time left with two girls in tow, neither ready for what awaited them.


End file.
